Switched - Like, Completely
by ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me
Summary: The world has ended - for Percy, anyway. You think falling into Tartarus was bad? Percy just got turned into a freaking girl. So when he, Thalia and Annabeth attend high school with flirting boys, Percy just about dies with what he - sorry, SHE'S - facing. Demigods, lotsa OCs and totally no swearing. Just a tiny bit of 'annoyed words'.
1. Chapter 1: Just Percy

**A/N Hey guys, I'm Robyn for all of you who didn't know and thought I was just some random author who has a scarily crazy obsession over ice cream (like you didn't already guess from my totally not-obvious name) and I AM A GIRL! Yes, Robyn CAN be a boy's name, but in my case that's a totally different way of looking at it.**

**So, here is your first chapter of Switched - Like, Completely! Bwahahaha!**

**Why am I laughing?**

**By the way, check out my story Kidnappers and Flashbacks! Probably one of my best so far.**

* * *

~~~~~Percy~~~~~

As soon as I woke up, I knew something was wrong.

I didn't feel like Percy Jackson at all.

You see Percy Jackson usually doesn't wake up until someone yells, "BLUE PANCAKES!" in his ear, or he had a serious full-on demigod nightmare that makes him sit up in bed, sweating all over and half-screaming.

Heh. I wasn't feeling like that at all.

First of all, because I had woken up to my own accord.

Thankfully, I checked the clock and it read 10:19. Phew. I had worried there. At least I was still doing my ridiculous sleep-ins. I always did that. I heard singing from the kitchen. Mom must've been making blue waffles.

The 'blue' part is a whole other story.

I scrambled out of bed and trudged to the kitchen, rubbing my eyes. Mom turned, and then her face went into shock, and she threw a cooking spoon.

"Mom!" I cried. "What the hell?" Something was wrong with my voice too. It sounded... higher.

"You aren't Percy!" she shouted. "Who ARE you?"

"What are you saying?" I yelled. "Of course I'm Percy! Percy Jackson! Your son!"

Mom peered closer at me and then her whole face went pale. "Percy, go to the bathroom. Now."

"Mom, you're a mind-reader," I said sarcastically. "I actually needed it." Which was true. I trudged over to the bathroom and slammed the door, pulled down my pants and found myself staring.

That was no boy body part down there.

I pulled up my pants and scrambled to the kitchen. "Mom!" I cried. "What happened? Has my body decided to rearrange? Oh man, what's HAPPENING to me?"

Mom's face was so white it was hard to tell the difference between it and paper. "Percy, look at your chest," she whispered.

I looked down and yelped. Instead of my flat one, like all males should have, I saw two bumps that looked a startling amount like the ones I saw on Mom, Annabeth, Thalia and Rachel. No, don't get any ideas, I HAD NOT seen them naked, but I could see the bumps, okay?

And what was all in common about them?

They were all girls.

Wait.

So if I had no boy part down below, and I had two lumps on my chest like all the girls I knew...

"Mom?" I whispered. "Mom, what is happening to me? Am I...?"

Mom looked so desperate she looked suddenly old and aged. "Yes," she mumbled. She took my face in her hands. "You've turned into a girl."

* * *

There was a silence before I registered what happened. Then I looked at my mother in the eyes, completely furious. If this was some sort of practical joke I was NOT laughing.

I pulled myself away from my mother. "You're kidding. I'm not a girl. I'm a boy. How is it possible for me to switch genders overnight? If it was Hera again I swear to all the gods I will – "

"Percy, you have got to believe me," Mom said, looking at me in the eyes and taking my hands. "You know it but you don't want to admit it. Face it, Percy, you can see that your voice is higher and more girl-toned; you have the female breast and the female lower part." Tears rolled out of her eyes. "My little boy's turned into a girl." She looked at me with wet eyes. "Oh, Percy, what have they done to you?"

I looked down. "If I'm not a boy anymore, I can't be called Percy."

"Fine then, Persephone," Mom said, waggling her tongue at me.

"Persephone Jackson?" I asked. "Really Mom?"

"You can shorten it to Percy," Mom suggested. I face palmed.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Crap.

I dove into my bed whilst Mom went and answered it. _Please let it be the postman_, I silently begged. _Please_.

That just proves what rotten luck I have.

"Annabeth!" Mom's voice rang through the apartment and I banged my head on the pillow. "Thalia! And... Lady Aphrodite?" I cursed loudly.

"Persepho – I mean Perseus Jackson!" Mom shouted, giving away that I was still alive and in this very flat, "Don't use that language!"

"If you had the same problems as me, you would be swearing too!" I yelled. Biggest. Mistake. Ever.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice came. "Why do you sound weird?"

"Cold," Mom said quickly. "He's got a cold. Now, if you excuse us, Percy's having a bit of an off day, you see, so..."

"Don't worry, I know all about it," said a voice I instantly recognized as Aphrodite's. Now? Really? I heard footsteps coming towards my room and I hid under the cover, peeking out. I saw four pairs of feet: Mom in her socks, Annabeth in her sneakers, Thalia in her knee-length converse and Aphrodite in her two hundred inch heels.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

I heard Thalia cackle. "Oh, so he wants to play a game of hide and seek with his girlfriend. You hear that, Perce? Your girlfriend's here!"

"She won't be when she finds out what happens," I mumbled, my head under the duvet. It was slightly muffled.

"Percy, sweetie, don't worry," said Aphrodite, and she pulled the covers off me. I jumped up and hid behind Mom.

"Percy?" Thalia asked in astonishment. "Is everything okay?"

I took a deep breath. "Promise that whatever I show you or whatever happens, you WILL NOT freak out. Please? And Annabeth, don't have a panic attack."

"Your voice sounds weird," Annabeth decided, ignoring that last part. "Not a cold. It sounds more... girly."

I sighed and stepped out from behind Mom.

"Hi guys," I said weakly. "I'm Persephone Jackson. Yay."

* * *

**A/N Like it? Please say you do. I tried totally mega-hard on this one. And I am very serious. And I will update when I can. :)**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth, Thalia & Chelsea

**A/N Hey dudes and dudettes or whatever they're called, I am totally back and got a lovely long chapter for you, with an OC in it. Don't worry, she isn't main, just needed a mortal's POV for a bit.**

**And yes, they ARE demigods.**

**Hope ya like it! Plus, if you can review or PM me some names for other mortals I'll be totally happy!**

* * *

~~~~~Annabeth~~~~~

I stared. The girl in front of me was definitely Percy – but also not. She had messy short black wavy hair and sea green eyes, just like Percy – but she had breasts, her voice was more feminine and her face smaller.

"Percy?" I whispered.

The girl smiled weakly. "Yeah. It's me. But as a girl."

Thalia was staring at him curiously. "But... but how?" Then suddenly she turned on me. "Oh no, Annie, what are you going to do?"

"What?" 'Percy' and me asked at the same time.

"Percy is your freaking boyfriend!" she said, pacing the room. "And he's a she!"

Percy sank on her bed. "I feel like a freak. I go to sleep as a boy and wake up as a girl. You guys plus Aphrodite visit me. I change my name from Perseus to Persephone. I have a girlfriend and I'm a girl myself. Why is my life so messed up?" She hid her face in her hands. "Not to mention I look as though I've been swimming in sewers."

"Not a problem," Aphrodite said, and she tapped Percy's head with a manicured fingernail. I wasn't a fan of the goddess of love and beauty, but she was okay. As soon as she touched it, Percy's hair started growing until it was up to her waist and she had a fringe that covered her eyes.

Percy seemed horrified. "Is this... _hair_?"

"Yes, honey," Aphrodite said. "You can't go around looking like a vagabond. And about that, we need to get you clothes."

Percy looked confused, but then all the colour drained out of her face. "I hope you don't mean like... female underclothes?"

"Of course I mean that," said Aphrodite laughing. "We need to take you shopping."

"I am not wearing a bra," Percy declared. "I may have changed completely from male to female but I am no way wearing a bra."

"Percy, you need to," Sally said. "You'll have to get used to it."

Percy hid her face in her long hair. I had to admit, I was a little jealous. I always wanted long, dark, straight hair, and I got stuck with curly, blonde hair. But otherwise I was fine. My boyfriend had suddenly turned into a girl was being bluntly told that he needed to wear a bra.

Poor her.

Wait... if she had breasts then what about –

"Aphrodite?" I asked quickly. I took a deep breath. "IfPercy'saboythatturnedintoa-girldoesthatmeanthathe'sgonnahaveperiods?"

"Sorry, dear?" the goddess of love asked. Thalia could understand me and faced Percy and said to him seriously, "If you see blood in the loo or on your pants, tell us." She nodded at Sally. "We'd better get going. School starts."

"Oh gods!" said Percy, putting her hands to her face. "What about school? I can't just leave it like – "

"I'll tell your school that we moved and enroll you in Annabeth and Thalia's school," Sally said. "It's mixed so it's not that awkward."

"I feel so weird," said Percy. She shook her head and happened to glance at herself in a mirror. "Whoa, I look stupid – like I'm wearing a long black wig."

"Don't worry, I'll fix you up, Persephone," said Aphrodite, and took Percy's arm and dragged her out the room.

Percy gave us a look and shouted, "S.O.S.!"

Sally laughed and faced us. "You'd better be off to school," she said. Then she paused. "Muffins, anyone?"

* * *

~~~~~Thalia~~~~~

Oh gods. What has my life come to? My cousin and my best friend's boyfriend has turned into a GIRL? I was panicking. 'Girl stuff' is something a boy should never find out. But now Percy Jackson has gone and turned himself into a freaking female and has to experience the joys of breasts, bras and PERIODS! Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap...

ARGHHH!

I was so mad that I didn't realize we had reached the school until I barged right into someone.

"Sorry!" the girl said quickly, and stood up – only to have all her books fall out her bag, since the zip was broken. It looked as though it had been snapped or cut.

"Stupid Hannah," she mumbled, stooping down and picking them up. "Stupid slutty Hannah and her set of make-up armed minions."

I had to admit, that was pretty funny, and I almost forgot about Percy. I snorted, and then held out my hand and said, "I'm Thalia. Who're you?"

"Chelsea," the girl said, taking my hand and hauling herself up. Annabeth had her nose in an Ancient Greek architecture book and was so enthralled by its boringness I coughed. She didn't hear. I coughed again. She didn't hear. I coughed even louder. She still didn't hear! I sneezed and 'accidentally' elbowed her in the stomach and stepped on her foot and she dropped her book and smacked me.

Hard.

"Geez, Annie!" I shouted, rubbing the place of abuse.

"Don't call me Annie," she said, but she was smirking at her victory.

"Owlhead."

"Pinecone Face."

"Wise Girl."

We were both suddenly silent. That was Perseus Jackson's nickname for her, not the new Persephone Jackson. Persephone Jackson. Heh. Wait 'til I tell Nico – he'll freak out that our genderbent cousin was named after his step-mom.

"Are you two okay?" Chelsea asked. "You both suddenly zoned out."

Annabeth stared.

"Oh, Chelsea, Annie," I said quickly, "and Annie Chelsea."

"Annabeth," Annabeth corrected. She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Chelsea. And... uh, isn't Chelsea a British football club?"

"Yeah," Chelsea said. "Mom and Dad got married there. They were insane enough to call me it. I mean have you ever heard of someone with a name like Chelsea?"

"That's okay," Annabeth said. "We've got a... friend called Percy, who's actually Pinecone Face's cousin, and she's a girl."

"Pinecone Face?" Chelsea asked. "You don't look anything like a pinecone."

"She went through a 'nature phase'," Annabeth said.

How DARE she? Yes, I was a pinecone tree for a while. But 'nature phase'? Are you KIDDING? That's just GIVING AWAY our freaking DEMIGOD selves!

* * *

~~~~~Chelsea~~~~~

Annabeth and Thalia are weird, but nice. Thalia's one of those punk/Goth girls, with her black spiky hair, electric blue eyes outlined to make them pop and a spray of freckles across her nose, who was wearing black ripped jeans, knee-length Converse and a Death to Barbie T-shirt. She was also wearing a tiara, but I'll ask her about that later. Annabeth was almost the complete opposite, though: curly blonde hair, calculating grey eyes, and wore jeans with a grey owl top and sneakers.

We went into first period, which was Maths with Mr Spring. Mr Spring was just teaching us about algebra when the secretary poked her head around the door. "Can Thalia Grace" – if looks could kill, the secretary would be dead – "and Annabeth Chase please report to the office, where there is a Mrs Jackson here for you... something about shopping?"

Annabeth instantly flushed and stood up. "Does she have a girl with her?" she asked.

"Yes, one with black hair," the secretary said, frowning. "Why?"

"Crap," Thalia mumbled, and marched out the room. She didn't even bother to close the door when the two girls went in the office. "Are you serious?" was the first thing she said.

"You're closer to her age," came a female middle-aged voice.

"This was Mom's idea!" came a teenager female voice I didn't recognize. "And now I have to suffer looking around the woman's section!"

"This is important, honey," said the older voice. "Please try not to blow up the shop or cause a tidal wave."

I heard Annabeth snort. "Good luck with that, Seaweed Brain."

"You still sticking with that?" asked the voice I didn't recognize.

"We ain't dropping it, dude," said Thalia. "C'mon, Kelp Head. We've got some full-on shopping for you to do, that isn't going to be a pleasant experience for me, Annie or you."

* * *

**A/N Ha! I liked writing this, you know. The next one is shop shop shopping time! And yes, it is definately gonna be awkward for Percy... bwahahaha!**

**Reviews = faster updates. **

**So you know what you need to do. Just click that sexy little button which says, "Post Review" or something like that.**

** \/**


	3. Chapter 3: Katherine

**A/N I am so so so sorry for the long wait. I had this church conference for the entire weeknd and I was so tired that I crashed as soon as I came home.**

**but I'm back, so yay. Well, at least yay for m. I dunno if you guys were sobbing for me to return to the world of fanfiction or celebrating in my absens, or just decided to do something crazy and jump off a cliff.**

**who knows?**

**and by the way, on of my lovely fans gave me an oc to add in. All will reveAled...**

**And I'm sorry for bad grammar and spelling and punctuation, I'm on a phon and I'm not used to the fiddly keypad.**

* * *

~~~~~Katherine~~~~~

My life was boring. Really, really, really boring. I had a shift in a shop selling women's underclothes, which I was not happy about. Hardly anyone came, and it was boring just staring at oversized clothes that should've been under women's tops.

My life stank.

Until one day, I heard three voices that sounded like average female teenagers. They were meant to be at school, but I knew about bunking off.

"Come _on_, Percy!" said a sassy, don't-mess-with-me voice. _Percy_? They were bringing a _boy_ in here?

"I'm not going in there!" another teenage voice cried out. Okay then, 'Percy' is a girl. "It's something a boy should never even look at!"

"But you aren't a boy, Kelp Head!" said the first voice in exasperation. "Now get your butt in there before you don't have a butt to move."

Whimpering, I saw three girls come in, two of them hauling along the third. One of them had black, spiky hair with black clothes and electric blue irises outlined to make them pop; another had blonde curly hair, calculating grey eyes and was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, and the one they were dragging behind had waist-length black hair and a thick fringe that covered her sea green eyes, and she looked as though she was desperate.

"It's torture to my eyes," the green-eyed girl whimpered. "I can't look."

"Seriously, Percy," the blonde said, letting go and putting her hands on her hips. "You are going to have to be wearing these, let alone just seeing them. It's the typical world of females, Seaweed Brain."

Just then, the doors flung open and the three were knocked flying, and another marched in, yelling at her phone. She was around 5,3, and looked strong as if she could randomly judo-flip you if you messed with her, and was actually pretty beautiful. With her long curly auburn hair and eyes as silvery as the moon, she was really pretty; she had olive skin and some random scars around her body, and she had freckles on her ski-slope nose.

"I know!" she shouted, a piece of hair falling in her face. She blew upwards. "Yeah, I know! You've already told me!" She held her phone away from her ear and muttered, "Jesus Christ." She turned her focus back to the buzzing mobile. "I am coming to camp in about three weeks! What? What do you mean you're not going to be there? Your mega-black cabin makes you look right at home there. You heard rumors? About what? Percy? Nico, Percy – "

"NICO!" screamed the green-eyed girl, and she hurled herself forward and snatched the phone out the girl's hand. "Di'Angelo? Is that you? For heaven's sake, what are you thinking? You can't use a phone, you dimwit! Oh my Gods, is it really that hard to – what? Oh, this is Percy. Yeah, my voice is different. I'm a girl. No need to panic – " The phone started yelling and she hastily shoved it back at the auburn-haired girl.

"Did you just steal my phone?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," said the green-eyed girl sarcastically, as if it was obvious, and then she widened her eyes at what she had said. "Oh, I mean, heh heh, I just heard you talking to Nico and – "

"You know Nico?" she asked.

"Um..."

"We do," the black-haired girl interrupted, stepping forward and punching Green-Eyes in the arm. "He's my cousin. Percy's, too."

"You must be Thalia, huh?" the girl asked, looking impressed. She held out her hand. "I'm Zaila Artemis Lunette, Nico's girlfriend."

'Thalia' nearly choked on her own spit. "Zaila Artemis Lunette? Have you joined the Huntresses? Artemis would be so totally happy, but then Nico wouldn't be your boyfriend any more, so – "

"Thalia, shut up," said the blonde. She stepped forward, and said, "I'm Annabeth, Daughter of Athe – uh, doesn't matter, and girlfriend of Per – uh, that doesn't matter either. We're here shopping for Seaweed Brain."

"It's torture," Percy mumbled, hiding behind Thalia. "I'm gonna die."

"What happened?" Zaila asked. "I mean, you used to be like the Obama of camp."

"Who knows?" Percy shrugged. "All I'm saying is that I hate it and that Mom's idea was rubbish and so was this whole shopping idea, so I'd better be going – OW!" Annabeth had just grabbed her wrist and judo-flipped her.

"Persephone Jackson, you are buying something whether you like it or not," she said fiercely. "And I mean it."

Percy snorted. "You and whose army, Wise Girl?"

Zaila and Thalia stepped forward.

Percy gulped. "Uh, let's go."

Thalia smirked and high-fived the redhead. "Always works. Percy's a girl when it comes to stuff like me." Then they both cackled with laughter.

Annabeth looked at me and mouthed, "Inside joke."

My day was definitely not going to be normal.

* * *

**A/N I loved writing this. By the way, Zaila belonged to ZataraGrace. I think Zaila's pretty OP. PLUS SHE'S NICO'S GIRLFRIEND!**


	4. Chapter 4: Percy again

**A/N Hi! I've already got 11 reviews in the first 3 chapters? I'm actually kinda impressed. Doesn't seem like much, I know, but i like reviews all the same.**

**And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check out my story You Said What? It's a PJO and Tangled (I'm a disney freak) crossover, but it IS good, I swear. Well, I hope it is.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

~~~~~Percy~~~~~

I am telling you, becoming a girl is one of the hardest, most torturous things ever to have happened. You think falling into Tartarus was bad? I just got turned into a freaking female. Even the Fates couldn't make a plot so twisted.

I could survive Tartarus and the rising of Gaia, getting a Cyclops as a brother, not taking a photo of Grover in a wedding dress (that was by far the hardest), getting turned into a guinea pig, letting loose a bunch of pirates, holding the sky, wrestling Santa's evil brother and letting Bob and Damasen die – and all I get for it is getting my gender swapped?

Did the gods think this was some sort of practical joke or what?

But then there was the worst part – shopping for underclothes with three of the most dangerous girls in the history of demigods: Annabeth, Thalia, and the new one, Zaila. Zaila looked like she could knock me unconscious with a balloon. Put Zaila and Thalia together and they can knock you out with a feather. Add Annabeth to the mix, and say goodbye to the world.

And I still didn't manage to get my head around how Nico got such a bright girlfriend. I thought he would go for someone more emo.

"How about this one?" I was so involved in my thoughts that I didn't notice Annabeth hold up a black torture device to my chest.

"Hades, no!" I said, backing away. "Too fancy! Way to fancy! Can't I buy like a chest flattener and pretend I'm a boy? It'll be easier!"

Annabeth sighed. "You think _this_ is fancy, Seaweed Brain? This is one of the plainest ever."

"Gods. What do _you_ wear?"

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest protectively. "I dunno why you want to know that, Pervert Perce, but I wear this kinda stuff. It's the least fancy you will ever find. Now shove this on before I get you a lacy red one."

I quickly snatched it off her and tripped in my haste to the changing rooms. Thalia, Annabeth and Zaila burst out laughing.

I couldn't put it on. It was so fiddly and tight and I was stuck. So I pulled my T-shirt back over my head and stalked over. "I can't put it on."

"Buy it anyway and ask Sally," Thalia said. "No way am I watching you go topless. Boys may be aloud, but girls have way more decency. Get a few. Now we need to help you get some actual clothes."

Worst. Day. Ever.

Zaila knew some pretty cool clothes shops that I would've loved if we were buying boys' jeans and T-shirts, but no. I was dragged to the girls' section and had to stagger under the weight of tops and jeans and dresses and skirts getting thrown everywhere.

"Is this enough?" I asked feebly.

"Yep," said Zaila, popping the p. "Now get in those damn clothes."

I caught Thalia's eye and burst out laughing.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said. "Inside joke." I went inside the changing rooms and tried to get changed. It was hard, let me tell you. Girls have a way more different and confusing body shape to boys, and to get on a pair of jeans? No thanks. Breasts weren't helping either.

After about two hours, I went outside and groaned heavily, dropping all the clothes everywhere. "I'm done."

I heard a little snort and turned around to see Annabeth, Thalia and Zaila fast asleep on a small couch outside. Thalia was mumbling in her sleep about Hoover Dam and enchiladas for some reason, Annabeth was whimpering and mumbling my name (cute) and Zaila was giving a little jolt every now and then, mumbling, "Shut _up_, Nico," and "Stupid emo," and "Black cabin,".

Seeing as Annabeth and Thalia would most likely attack me if I tried to wake them up, and so would Zaila, knowing that she could probably kill someone using a shoe, and I'd like to live to see the next day, thanks, so I did the only thing that someone with a brain would do.

I curled up next to Annabeth and fell asleep too, dreaming of killer bras chasing me into Tartarus with girls' clothes as soldiers.

* * *

**A/N Did you like it? Hope so. It's a bit short, i know, but I was sorta lost for inspiriation. Review! If you have any advice, I'll really like it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Thalia and Percy

**A/N Hey guys, I'm pretty pumped cos I got 16 REVIEWS ALREADY! Woot! **

**I'm just gonna give a person called Keo a special mention, because he/she sent me the NICEST REVIEW EVER! And I was just like, Wow. No, really. They are really really really nice.**

**Anyway!**

* * *

~~~~~Thalia~~~~~

* * *

I blinked sleepily to find myself lying on something soft, but leaning against something squishy and... humanoid. I sat up abruptly and banged my head against a curly blonde one, and two grey eyes opened.

"Go away, Dad," she mumbled. "Just two more minutes."

This was my time for blackmail. I took out a video camera from my back pocket (I always had one to get my revenge on my two idiotic cousins) and filmed her, teasing, "The daughter of Athena asking for another two minutes? Shocking."

Annabeth sat jolt upright, and a head of black hair slipped off her shoulder. She looked around and her eyes filled with tears. "Seaweed Brain," she mumbled. "He's still drooling."

"He ain't a boy anymore, Annie," I said.

Annabeth started plaiting a bit of Percy's hair absent-mindedly, without knowing. She nodded. "But I'm gonna find that stupid god or goddess who dared to mess with my boyfriend. And I'll kill them. Stuff their stupid immortality, I WILL kill them." Knowing Annabeth and Percy, she probably would.

And make them not able to reform.

I hoped it was Hera.

Zaila stretched and accidentally punched me in the nose. I slapped her arm. She snapped her eyes open and slapped my back. I blasted her with lightning and dived out the way behind a rack of skirts before she could do any damage.

"Fine, you win," the redhead grumbled, and I leapt out, cheering in triumph – only to get downed in a wave of water. Zaila smirked, holding a water balloon.

"Very funny," I muttered, and Annabeth cackled with laughter. Then she took a can of whipped cream and clonked Percy – who was still peacefully sleeping and drooling – on the head.

"Wake up, Seaweed Brain."

Percy didn't stir.

Annabeth did the most un-Athena like thing ever. She sprayed whipped cream all over Percy's face, and then took a toy horn (the one which makes that annoying noise) and pressed the end. The girl sat up, and then looked down at her boys' T-shirt, which was covered in cream.

"Hilarious, Wise Girl."

I groaned and face palmed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

First of all, we kept on getting weird stares as we walked down the street, because that I-won't-shut-up Persephone Jackson kept on moaning, "It's so _itchy_!" and, "How do you _live_ like this?" and the worst, "I'm not _used_ to being a girl!"

Cue the face palms.

And face slaps.

Let's just say that Jackson had gotten slapped twenty times in the last minute.

Then she kept on clamoring for ice cream every time we passed an ice cream truck. That's Percy for you. Honestly, could she not just respect that fact that we have ears and we'd like to not wear hearing aids when we're fifty?

But that was not the worst.

Percy had become way more different to when we had seen her with Aphrodite, who had just decided to pop out of nowhere and join Annabeth and I. With the help of the love goddess, Percy now had a small heart-shaped face with big sea green eyes and long black wavy hair with a fringe that came into her eyes that constantly needed to be blown up. She wasn't a bad looking female demigod; in fact, she was kind of pretty – but can I just say how _awkward_ it was when we caught boys staring at her butt?

GET A LIFE!

Being a Hunter of Artemis, I never really got boys for their love of big butts. It all seemed a total waste of time, and it was seriously rude, too. But PERCY JACKSON had once been a BOY. Now other BOYS were staring at her like they wanted nothing more than to just kiss her.

Argh!

They even dared to try that out on Zaila, Annabeth and me. Let me just sya that turned out bad. As soon as Zaila Lunette noticed where the males' eyes were looking, she had practically beaten the life out of every single on of them. I shocked them. Annabeth just picked up whatever she saw and threw. Usually it was a loose pebble or something. One time it was a brick from a construction sight.

That turned out well.

We finally managed to get Percy to wear the girls' clothes we bought using the money Aphrodite lent us, which was just some jeans and a green T-shirt. Percy still loved green. We had only spent a few hours out, so, by law, we had to come back to school.

That basically is the simpler form of TARTARUS.

* * *

~~~~~Percy~~~~~

Zaila had to leave us when we were waiting for Mom to come pick us up. She told us how she had met Nico, which was when she was hunting and she accidentally shot him through the head, but had spare nectar so he was okay. I found that pretty hilarious.

Then Nico had managed to shadow-travel to London and had to shadow-travel back – right on top of Zaila, which she was NOT happy about, and had shot him several more times using nectar to help heal.

Later, she had gone to a café to order a drink where she saw Nico again, and was so surprised she made her hot chocolate explode and made Nico bring up tons of undead warriors from the ground, scaring the life out of her. She bought another drink which she threw over him, and went out.

Then she just had to meet him in the park when he was taking Mrs O'Leary for a walk (which is the simplified version of getting dragged halfway across the world) and Mrs O'Leary had run him into her, catapulting them both in a tree. There they had become friends, and sort of like Annabeth and I, just grew closer.

That was one of the funniest first-meetings I had ever met.

Just then, Mom drove her car around the corner and Zaila left.

"So, how was it?" she asked as we all piled in.

Thalia smirked. "She needs help putting on underclothes."

"The hooks make no sense," I retorted in return. "It was a living Hades."

Mom just laughed and handed us all cookies. I ate mine in double-quick time and snaffled some from Annabeth, who managed to judo-flip me in the small, cramped, confined space of the car, which may or may not have dislocated my skull from my neck, and tried to from Thalia. She just blasted me.

We were having a war in the car – knowledge vs water vs lightning. Mom still could drive while her car was getting peppered to bits, but she pulled in front of high school way to quick. In fact, I hardly noticed we had arrived until she opened the door and we all tumbled out, soaking, burnt and full of knife cuts.

The rest of the school just stared.

And to think it all started around a cookie.

* * *

**A/N This one was a bit longer, but yolo. Hope you like it! Review my lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kyle

**A/N Hey guys, I might be posting a lot today, but can i just tell you that next week is a SERIOUSLY PRESSURING WEEK for me, so I may update only two or three times. Maybe Monday and Tuesday I'll post, but not Wednesday, Thursday or Friday. Can't do either. Actually, maybe Friday. I WILL SATRUDAY THOUGH!**

**Okay, I'm chill. By the way, thanks for all the reviews, I'm on chapter 6 and I already have 20 reviews! YAY!**

**Maybe we can lift that to 25 reviews?**

* * *

~~~~~Kyle~~~~~

I am, no doubt, the hottest guy in the school. Everyone knows. You can't get hotter than me. I mean, star soccer player, captain of the swim team, all girls' dream boy. I was the sportiest and hottest boy EVER. Well, apart from that Jackson dude. We had a swimming tournament with his school taking part, and he was a damn fast swimmer that could win nearly every race, plus all the girls drooled over him.

So when someone who looked like his twin sister tumbled out a beat-up blue car with two other girls, I was ready to steal her guts.

Until I saw their faces. They were three of the prettiest, cutest girls I had ever seen. Percy Jackson's twin had a heart-shaped face with big sea green eyes with blue specks, long black wavy hair that fell in a thick fringe across her eyes, and was wearing a green T-shirt that looked like it belonged to a boy, but with girl jeans and a pair of green Converse.

Then there was the blonde, Annabeth Chase. She was my main target who every boy died for. They kept on asking her out but she said no. Obviously she was waiting for me. She was just wearing a T-shirt and jeans again and sneakers.

Finally, Thalia Grace, the fiercest girl in the whole school. She had black spiky hair and wore a Death to Barbie T-shirt with black ripped jeans and knee-length Converse with a black jacket over that.

But what was even weirder was that all three were covered in burns marks and had their clothes peppered in rips that looked like knife rips, not to mention they were completely soaked.

"Whatcha looking at?" Thalia asked us fiercely. Nearly everyone turned around to go quickly so that they didn't get strangled, but few of my mates and I stayed behind, smirking.

"Why're you soaking?" Jon asked.

"Got a problem with that?" Annabeth asked sarcastically.

"Well, yeah," I said. "You've just come out a car that looks like it's been driven through lava and a waterfall, and you come out completely soaked and burnt and ripped? Who are you?" I nodded at the green-eyed girl.

"Why do you wanna know?" she asked, pulling a ballpoint pen out her pocket and fingering it.

"Because I need to know the name of my new girlfriend, don't I?" I asked cockily, giving her my infamous smirk that made every girl go weak at the knees. But not this one. She looked petrified and scrambled behind Thalia, pulling a saucepan out of nowhere and waving it over the punk's shoulder.

"Seriously, Jackson," Thalia said, sighing. "It's a – " Annabeth gave her a pointed look and Thalia backtracked. "I mean, sure, yeah. Percy isn't allowed to date."

_PERCY JACKSON_?

"P – Per – Percy Jackson?" I stuttered. "But he – he's a b – boy."

"I'm his twin," Percy said quickly. "Persephone Jackson. He's Perseus."

Sure. Why not?

But there was something strange about Percy. When she needed to loo, she beetled for the boys', only to retrace her steps and head for the girls. All the time. Also, she seemed to stick around Thalia and Annabeth a lot, as if a monster was going to attack her at any random time.

We were in Greek Mythology and Mr Wren was droning on and on about the gods, when Annabeth raised her hand and said, without getting picked, "Uh, sir? You know how you said there were eleven Olympian gods? There are actually twelve, and Hercules and Orion and Perseus weren't the only demigods, you know. There are lots more. For example, there are the twins, Connor and Travis Stoll" – at this, Thalia and my future girlfriend bust out laughing, so hard they had to hold onto each other for support – "who are sons of Hermes, and then Katie Gardner, a daughter of Demeter, and also Ethan Nakamura, a son of Nemesis."

"Rubbish," said Mr Wren.

Thalia looked offended. "Excuse me, sir, but you can't expect only Poseidon and Zeus to have kids? How stupid is that? Of course people like Aphrodite and Hades and Ares and Apollo would have them."

"Anyone else?" the teacher asked sarcastically.

"Sure," Percy piped in cheerfully. "All the Olympian minor and major gods have kids except maybe Persephone, and definitely not Hera or Artemis. But there are Hunters of Artemis."

Thalia nodded. "Artemis is meant to hate men, but I read a story about three demigods and a satyr, and one of the demigods and Artemis get captured by the Titan Atlas where they have to hold up the sky. They both did, and another demigod who was secretly in love with the demigod who got captured but was so oblivious he couldn't see that he liked her or that she liked him, he held up the sky too. Then one of Artemis's Hunters died cos of Atlas."

By this time, Annabeth and Percy were cackling madly with laughter. Percy had fallen off her chair and was about to say something when the door from one side flew across the room and exploded.

In the doorway stood another hot chick, with curly auburn hair and silver eyes and she was panting.

"Zaila?" Annabeth asked in surprise. "What are you – wait, did you just make the door explode?"

"I had no time but to use dynamite, Anna," said 'Zaila', leaning on the doorframe.

"It would've been quicker if you used the door handle," Percy mumbled under her breath.

"You need to get to camp _now_," Zaila panted. "I told Nico to tell Mr D about Percy, but then Nico had to go to Camp J for reasons to do with Hazel so I IMed him and told him, and he wants you there. I couldn't tell him on the IM 'cos I didn't have enough money."

What?

Percy stood up and nodded at Mr Wren. "We'll come to discuss Greek gods and holding up the sky later."

Zaila looked astonished, and then annoyed. "Show off," she said.

"Come on, then," said Thalia, and marched out the room followed by Zaila, Annabeth and Percy before Mr Wren could say likewise.

All I can say is, wherever those girls came from must be a camp for hotties.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoy it. Remember, there is that sexy button down there that says 'Post Review' and all you have to do is click it...**


	7. Chapter 7: Leo

**A/N Before you start chucking vases and books and sofas at me, let me just say: homework? Does that word mean anything to you? How dangerously 'vital' it is unless you want to get detention for the rest of your life?**

**Now, after the nag, let's go with my reviewers: **_Guest, Some Random Ibex, Idespiseboys _**(So do I!),**_ DAnGeRoUsCuRsE, Percabeth2275, Isabel loves books, ThisIsTotallyNotGospel, Yupimmacaster, Heslen, wafflestheninja _**and**_ ZataraGrace_**. Remember, ladies and gentleman, that ZATARAGRACE was the one who brought you Zaila, not me!**

**On with the story anyway $)**

* * *

~~~~~Leo~~~~~

It was just an ordinary day at camp, with Jason flying around zapping people, Piper bossing around the Aphrodite Cabin and just about everyone else with her charmspeak, the Stolls pranking the Demeter Cabin and Katie Gardner yelling at them and throwing eggs, and me just tinkering around. It felt slightly weird with out Percy and Annabeth, but Annabeth and Thalia had just gone to pick him up, right?

But that was about eight hours ago.

Just when I was thinking about IMing them, I saw four girls struggling up Half-Blood Hill. One had spiky black hair, a small silver circlet and electric blue eyes, who was obviously Thalia. Then there was one with curly blonde hair and intimidating grey eyes, who was Annabeth, and then a girl with curly auburn hair and silver eyes who I didn't really recognize, and finally someone with sea-green eyes and long black hair cut in a thick fringe across her forehead and eyes.

I would've called her Percy, but Percy was a boy. This was a girl.

I was just about to speak when Piper barrelled into me yelling, "ANNABETH! THALIA! ZAILA!" She hugged the three girls and then noticed Green-Eyes standing awkwardly by herself. She turned to Annabeth. "New camper?"

"We need to see Chiron," Annabeth said quickly.

"Wait, Zaila?" I asked. "Isn't she like a daughter of Darkness?"

"Daughter of Nyx, to you," Zaila snapped **(A/N Oh yeah, she's a daughter of Nyx!)** "Piper, where is Chiron?"

"In the big house, why?" Piper said.

Thalia groaned and rolled her eyes. "Cover your head with that," she said, throwing it at Green-Eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"So no one gets the wrong idea!" Thalia said exasperatedly. "Look, and we'll have to, like, carry you, so people think your dead and no one will bother us. Annie, Zaila, grab a leg each. I'll take her arms."

"Ow!" Green-Eyes yelped. "God, Thalia, you're pulling out my bones!"

"You shouldn't eat so many cookies!" Thalia replied testily. "Come on, I ain't waiting forever." Zaila, Annabeth and Thalia took ahold of Green-Eyes and hauled her towards the big house.

Me and Piper shared a look and followed the three nutjobs inside.

* * *

When we got there, Green Eyes was already unwrapped and was sitting on a chair, with Annabeth cross-legged on the Ping-Pong table, Thalia throwing pencils like darts on the wall and Zaila swinging her legs and sighing loudly.

"Wassup?" I asked. Green-Eyes snorted.

"Nothing," she said, "if you don't count having the biggest stage of metamorphosis in my life this morning, having to get dragged to a ladies' underclothes shop, meeting her" - she jabbed her thumb at Zaila - "in and who was yelling at Nico on the phone who is apparently her boyfriend, then nearly blowing up Mom's car and getting stared at by loads of boys."

Piper was about to open her mouth when Chiron trotted in, wearing armour and holding a bow. He saw us and gave a surprised smile.

"I wasn't expecting you!" he said. "Annabeth, Thalia, Zaila, how are you? Zaila, I haven't seen you in months! Are you okay?" Then a look of worry passed over his face and he turned to Annabeth. "Where's Percy?"

"Well - " Green Eyes began, but Annabeth inturrupted her.

"There," she said, pointing at Green Eyes. We all stared.

"That isn't Percy!" I exploded. "He's a boy! And she's a girl!"

"Welcome to the life of demigods," Green Eyes said, sighing. "Percy Jackson, son - sorry, daughter of Poseidon."

It didn't help that I had a mouthful of crisps just then.

* * *

**A/N That was a bit too rushed, but I will update sooner or later. In the meantime, ciao and review :)**


	8. Notice

**A/N Yeah, yeah, sue me, this isnt an update, but it is something that**

**_IS TERRIBLY BAD AND STUPID AND ITS ALL MY PARENTS FAULT!_ **

**You see, they banned me from the computer for two unbelievably freaking weeks, which means NO UPDATES for any of my stories.**

**God, why did I have to screw up so BADLY?**

**But as soon as I'm allowed back on I PROMISE that I will post two chapters for every story.**

**~ Robyn**


	9. Chapter 9: Jason

**A/N I AM BACK AND I FEEL PUMPED ITS BEEN FOREVER AND I'VE JUST REALIZED I'VE GONE ALL WEIRD AGAIN so I'm not gonna write in capitals anymore. *Gives a bashful smile* So, anyone miss me?**

**Right, on with the story. Heh heh...**

* * *

~~~~~Jason~~~~~

I was chilling with Reyna in Camp Jupiter, when suddenly Reyna shrieked and pointed behind me. "It's one of those Iris Message things!" she screamed. Then she calmed down and put on her 'I'm important' face. "Oh course," she added, "I'm not scared of them. Of course."

I rolled my eyes, and then _I_ nearly screamed when I saw Leo's face in the water. He was looking slightly sick and I could see Piper pulling pieces of crisp out of Annabeth's hair. Chiron was there, looking pretty sick too, as well as Zaila, a red-head daughter of Nyx. Thalia was there too. Then there was another girl, with long black hair in a thick fringe across her eyes sitting on the table with her head in her hands. She looked slightly like someone but I couldn't think who.

"Hey, Superman?" Leo asked, wiping his mouth. "I think you'd better take a look at this." He pointed at the black-haired girl.

"So what?" Reyna asked defensively. "New camper."

The girl looked up in outrage and her hand went towards her pocket. "I've - oh, sorry. Carry on."

I raised my eyebrows. That was weird.

"Jason," Chiron told me. "i think it would be better if you came to Camp Half-Blood." Reyna stiffened next to me. "This news is big."

Thalia snorted in the background and rolled her eyes, swinging her legs. She knocked over a tower of Diet Coke cans and the liquid went everywhere. "That's an understatement. Percy freaking Jackson has been - "

"Don't tell," the girl warned. "That's my cue."

Annabeth threw an apple at his head.

"Does it look like anyone cares?" Zaila mumbled.

"Guys, just tell me what is going on," I inturrupted.

"What would you're reaction be if I told you that I was Percy Jackson?" the black-haired girl asked. "And that Leo was a unicorn and Piper a living walking cupboard and Annabeth a piece of bacon and Thalia Charles Dickens?"

Thalia fell backwards off the table.

"Well, the most believable is that Leo's a unicorn," I said, and Reyna nudged me.

"How did you know?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"You really think that?" Thalia said. "Listen, baby bro, I'm gonna give you it straight. Percy's been turned into a girl, Annabeth's freaking out, Aphrodite gave Perce a makeover with the hair and whatnot, she can't put on bras for toffee, I really hope she doesn't start her period - "

"Too much detail!" Reyna said, bright red.

"Dude, I wanted to hear more," Leo complained.

"Wait, hold it," I said, holding out my hands. "Percy's been turned into a girl?"

"Nice to meet you," the black-haired girl said glumly.

I fainted.

* * *

**A/N God, it feels nice to be back typing. **

**Review and I'll update faster :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Zaila and Clarisse

**A/N HI GUYS! *dodges flying keyboards* Yes, I know the last time I udpated was about two trillion years ago, but I'm back, all in one piece! With an update! **

**Well, duh. Also, I happen to be eating ice cream now. Random fact, but I am. Cookie dough. Yaaaaaay.**

**Anyway, here it is! Yay! **

**I truly am going mad.**

* * *

~~~~~Zaila~~~~ **(A/N Ha! Bet you weren't expecting THAT!)**

When Jason fainted, Piper went into Major Aphrodite Girl mode and started panicking. Annabeth calmed her down and told her to charmspeak herself (which I honestly didn't know was possible) into keeping still. Reyna dragged him off and threw him in a fountain.

Jason came back to consciousness pretty quick after that.

Percy fell off the table laughing.

I had seen loads of pictures of Perseus Jackson, and he wasn't that far off from Persephone. Black messy hair (except Aphrodite had, like, put a charm on Percy's hair so it wouldn't go crazy), sea-green eyes, sarcastic smile, and totally-not-funny sense of humor.

And no, I did not laugh at her jokes.

Not once.

Obviously.

We had to explain it very slowly to Jason what happened to Percy, with Percy herself piping in every now and then, and Thalia saying, "And then she had to put on a bra and she had no idea how to do it up," or, "And then she took out a freaking _saucepan_," and Thalia things like that.

Jason stayed calm after getting it explained, just like the ordinary Jason Grace who had always seemed calm, even when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus (I wasn't there, but Piper filled us campers all in). "So what now?" he asked.

"We're gonna find the god or goddess who did this and change back," Annabeth said defiantly.

"And we had better hurry," I added. "If, Percy's, like, 100% girl, then _other stuff_ might happen." Percy looked clueless, but Piper went white and Thalia smirked.

"That would be hilarious."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Percy asked looking around. "It's just like girls can speak telepathically."

"So, we had better get a move on," Annabeth said quickly.

"So, what're you gonna do?" Leo asked, taking another handful of Cheetos and trying to put them on Piper's head without her noticing. "Go to Olympus and yell, 'Turn my boyfriend back into a boy before I unleash my inner Annabeth!' That's totally gonna work."

"And what if it isn't a god?" Reyna asked. "It could be a Titan."

"Bob," Annabeth, Percy and Thalia said at once – and then collapsed with laughter for some wacky reason. I raised my eyebrows.

"Or some force, like Gaea," Leo added unhelpfully.

"Leo, Gaea's a goddess," said Jason.

"Oh."

"We need to discuss this carefully," Chiron said, and turned around. Jason opened his mouth, but Chiron's rear end accidentally cut through the connection. "Annabeth, call a meeting. Percy, hide in the attic."

"Why me?" Percy muttered, as everyone headed for the ping-pong table and she for the attic. "Why couldn't it be _Jason_?"

~~~~~Clarisse~~~~~

I was just in the Ares cabin, chilling, when Annabeth burst in, her blonde hair flying around her faces. Her eyes were shocked but had a sense of laughter in them.

"There's something called knocking, Princess," I said angrily, rising to my feet.

"Meeting!" With that, she ran out.

I stared at the door.

LINEBREAK

All the heads of the cabins came in, sitting around the ping-pong table. Strangely, Prissy wasn't there, but I wasn't bothered. There was Travis and Connor, Clovis, who was brought a pillow and was snoring on his chair, Annabeth, who was talking very quickly to Zaila, head of the Nyx cabin, Thalia, and a bunch of other campers.

"What's it this time, Chiron?" Connor asked.

"We have come upon a very serious and unfortunate event," Chiron said gravely, but I could tell he was trying not to laugh. Same with Princess – and Lightning Face and Little Miss Darkness, and also Beauty Queen plus Repair Boy.

He opened his mouth, but then a female voice yelled from upstairs, "CHIRON! CAN I COME DOWN! PLEEEEEEEASE?"

"Whose that?" Lou Ellen asked nervously.

"Um..." Chiron seemed at lost for words.

"I'M TAKING THAT AS A YES!" The attic door opened and a girl with long black hair, a thick black fringe and sea-green eyes appeared. Then her eyes widened. "Uh..."

"Who are you?" Connor asked. "And why were you hiding in the attic."

The girl looked desperately at Annabeth.

"I'll tell you," Thalia volunteered, and stood on the table before any of us could stop her. She emptied the bowl of Cheetos on Leo and put the empty bowl on her head. The little bits fell on her black hair.

"This is the tragic story of Percy Jackson," she said in a terribly fake British accent – and started telling the story. She jumped from the table to the armchair, and then plonked the bowl on Leo with the rest of the food, and took a glass of orange squash and balanced it on her head.

Zaila leant back in her chair, eating Pretzels.

Thalia snatched one and held it front of her and said, "This is Zaila's mobile phone!"

Several campers screamed and backed out their chairs.

"It's a _phone_, cowards!" I shouted, and pulled out my spear and sliced it in half.

Zaila looked at both the pieces on the table. "That was my Pretzel, Thalia."

"And that's all she has to say!" Thalia announced, "When Percy Jackson, the most powerful demigod of the century, has been turned into a girl!"

Somehow, a torch ended up in Annabeth's hand. She pointed it at the girl, who was slowly backing away. "Um... hi, so..."

"This is mad," I said, shaking my head.

Leo grinned. "We all are."

* * *

**A/N Lol. Who doesn't love leo? I love Leo.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
